To be bored can be risky
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Sequel of sorts to 'A better childhood' where Harry meets his parents, sort of.. Enjoy!


**Title: To be bored can be risky  
Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I'd be happy with what I'd written rather than rewriting it here.  
Summary: Sequel of sorts to 'A better childhood?' where Harry meets his parents Enjoy!  
Warnings: Mentions of slash and spankings, Those of you who like Dumbledore & Ron won't like this one**

**Author's Note: Since I received awesome reviews to my fanfic "A better childhood?" I wanted to give a bit of thanks with a continuation of sorts. Hope you'll like. Plus, I wanted to write something with more of Severus since he's a favourite character of mine. R&R's appreciated! **

Harry had entered his third year at Hogwarts, although a bit late, since the defeat of Dumbledore. He had gotten a resorting and been placed in Slytherin. To say the Hat hade been smug was an understatement ("I told you so," had been said a couple of times.) Harry was glad to be back and to be with his friends. But he missed Tom and Sirius. Remus taught at Hogwarts now, Defence against Dark arts, so Harry saw him plenty as well as Severus.

Right now though, Harry was bored. His friends were studying and chattering amongst themselves about different subjects. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit when he looked around. The group he was in was quite large. It consisted of; all of his year mates in Slytherin, the Weasley twins, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, some Ravenclaws Harry had yet to learn the names of(though he was pretty sure one of the second year's name was Luna Lovegood) and Hermione.  
Harry had been a bit shocked when Hermione had walked up to him the second day of school (the second school day of Harry's) and apologized for her behaviour. She had truly not been aware of how awful she'd been. It hadn't taken Harry long to figure out that she had been manipulated by Dumbledore as well as many others, and he had readily forgiven her. Hermione had been resorted, as there were lots of suspicions that she wasn't a Gryffindor to begin with, and been promptly placed in Ravenclaw. They all agreed that she was better suited there amongst the rest of the know-it-alls.

Anyways, Harry was bored. He had read a lot while at the Riddle Manor and already knew these subjects by heart. He sighed, quite loudly, and thumped his head against the surface of the table.  
"Harry! If you're just going to disturb us and not do anything constructive you might as well leave," Hermione muttered angrily, glaring.  
Harry's head snapped up and stared at her for a while, when he looked around he noticed that the rest of his comrades looked rather annoyed as well. He sighed, nodded and got up from the table, grabbed his things and stalked out of the library. He decided to visit Severus to kill time for a while. He went down to the dungeons and opened the door to Severus' rooms, they were spelled so Harry could enter by just touching the handle. He stopped dead in his tracks though when hearing a moan. On the couch he spotted Severus and... Tom? His eyes went wide. They were quite busy, it appeared, with kissing and caressing. Oh, Harry wasn't naive in the least, he knew all about sex and the like, and he knew that Tom and Severus hadn't spent a lot of time with each other alone for a while. But Harry wasn't really comfortable watching his fathers do anything related to sex, even if it was just kissing each other(which was the case right now, they were both fully clothed.) Face turning red, he quickly went back the way he came. With a shudder he tried to erase the picture that hade glued itself on his eyelids of his fathers. When he was out of the dungeons he decided to see if Remus was in and maybe talk to him for a while.  
He was not, apparently, since no answer came when Harry knocked. With a sigh he turned back to the dungeons and the common room.  
Since he couldn't find anything entertaining to do in the common room, he went to the dorms. It was there he thought about taking a walk. So he collected his cloak and a pair of thin gloves, since it was rather cold outside, and went out.

Breathing in the cold air and watching as it turned to fog when he breathed out he spotted the Whomping willow and remembered the secret passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack, Remus and Sirius had told him all about the secret passageways at Hogwarts, and without really thinking about it Harry went. Pressing the trunk of the tree, it stilled and Harry slid into the hole. He knew that if he was discovered he'd be in Trouble, with a capital T, and he cursed himself for not bringing his invisible cloak. But he wasn't planning to get busted. The cloak he was wearing had a hood attached to it, and if he covered his face no one would be any the wiser and he could go unnoticed.

The shops at Hogsmeade weren't really of any interest to him at the moment. They had been here just the previous weekend and shopped 'til they dropped, so to speak, but it was interesting to just walk along the street and look around. They hadn't gone that far into the village the last time.  
The shops further down the street seemed a bit interesting, but not interesting enough for Harry to step in and look around. He continued walking, lost in his thoughts, and didn't stop until he noticed that everything seemed a bit too quiet. Looking around there weren't any shops in sight. Turning around he noticed that he was quite a bit away from the village. But he didn't want to turn around just yet. He looked ahead; there wasn't really anything to see, just a never ending road that led away from the magical world. He continued walking. It was somewhere down the road he realised, today was Halloween. Maybe he should turn around now so he was in time for the feast. He turned and started walking back when his mind reminded him about his parents and he felt an ache of longing.  
Suddenly, the road ahead of him wasn't the one that led back to Hogsmeade. This was a path covered in grovel. What the..? Looking up he saw a sign pointing straight ahead of him, "_Godric's Hollow_".

Severus sat at the feast. Tom sat next to him and was deep in conversation with Sirius who had come earlier today to join the feast and talk to Remus. Severus was well aware that Remus and Sirius were together, everyone knew it, they weren't as good at hiding it as they thought they were.  
He let his eyes survey the Hall. Everyone was chattering happily. He smiled mentally when he looked around. It hadn't taken long for the Wizarding World to accept that what they had been led to believe hadn't been true and the world was a much better place now. Sure, there were still the ones who were stubborn and refused to believe that Dumbledore had lied to them all. The youngest Weasley boy was still refusing to believe that the Dark Lord actually was a good man and he stubbornly insisted that Slytherins were the source of all evil in the world. The rest of the Weasley family had accepted it well enough and had just continued living as they always had, although with a bit more money since Arthur had been promoted.

Severus frowned as his eyes moved to his Snakes. He couldn't find the familiar black haired boy he nowadays called son. Even though Harry's hair now laid flat on his head he was still easy to spot, for Severus anyway. Looking around the table again he was sure, the boy wasn't there. Catching Remus' eyes he asked:  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
Remus looked around the Hall as well, eyebrows crinkled in confusion:  
"I have not. He hasn't been to see me today."  
Severus nodded and got up. He walked towards the Slytherin table, eyes set at Draco and the gang Harry usually hung out with. Towering above them he waited 'til they turned around:  
"Professor Snape? Anything the matter?" Draco asked.  
"I was wondering if any of you know where Harry is." Severus answered.  
All of them slowly shook their heads. Draco turned towards the Ravenclaw table:  
"Oi 'Mione, seen Harry?" He shouted.  
Hermione shook her head and looked around, then shrugged. She then turned eyes towards the Gryffindors and caught Fred's eyes who shook his head as well. Severus slowly nodded and stalked out of the hall to check the dorms and common room. Harry wasn't there either, but Severus noticed that one of Harry's cloaks and a pair of gloves were missing from his wide open trunk. So he had probably gone outside for a bit. Severus went back to the Great Hall, Harry would probably come back soon.

Harry had walked down the grovel path and followed a familiar magical signal that had led him to the ruins of his first home. He had seen the plaque that had been left as a tribute to his parents and couldn't help but think that they deserved more than that. They had been amazing people after all. He turned towards the graveyard and started to look for their graves. He had stopped and picked some flowers that had grown along the grovel path that he intended to place there.  
It didn't take him long to find them. He sat down by the tombstones and lay down the flowers. No one had any idea that Harry remembered his parents. He remembered his mother and her smiles that always reached her eyes and were filled with love. And his father whose eyes always were filled with mischief. He remembered the night they died, and he remembered the pain that went through him when the green light had hit him.

Lost in his memories, both good and bad, he didn't notice that it had started to snow.

The darkness had fallen now, and it had started to snow. Sirius and Remus had checked the Marauder's map which had told them that Harry was nowhere in the school area. Severus knew that the cloak Harry had taken wasn't warm enough against snow and he was really worried about his son. He and the other adults had started searching Hogsmeade.

Severus had a gut feeling that Harry wasn't there, and they were just wasting time in Hogsmeade while Harry could be in grave danger. He didn't know why, but his gut feeling told him to go to Godric's Hollow. It made sense after all, it was the anniversary of their deaths, even though Harry didn't have any means to go there by himself, except for the Knight bus. He apparated.

He hurried down the path. It was snowing even worse here. No Harry at the house(ruins) and he more or less ran to the graveyard, worry gnawing in his body. And there, at the tombstones:  
"HARRY!"

It was all white around him. He felt comfortable here. A woman with red hair and starling green eyes, like his own, was smiling at him, but it was a sad smile:  
"Harry," her voice sounded distant.  
"Mum," He smiled at him.  
"Harry, your time hasn't come yet. Turn back." Her voice sounded strict now, although still distant.  
"But I miss you," Why couldn't he stay?  
"We'll see each other again my darling. But not now. You have to turn back. Your family are waiting for you. You don't want them to be heartbroken right?"  
"Where's dad?"  
"Right here son. Listen to your mother, she knows what she's talking about."  
Harry nodded, and then everything turned black.

Severus sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, Tom right next to him. His heart felt like it was thumping out of his chest, and his eyes felt wet.  
"It's been three days Sev, he's stabile now and he'll probably wake up any minute. You should get something to eat," Tom said, he sounded worried.  
" I want to be here when he wakes," Severus answered without looking at Tom.  
"You haven't eaten anything in three days. Please?"  
Severus didn't answer. Tom sighed and got up:  
"I'll get you something to eat," he declared and went out the room.

Severus continued watching his son. He had been terrified when he had found Harry by the Potters' graves, all blue in the face. He still was terrified, he just wanted Harry to wake up so he could scold him for worrying him so.  
He sat straighter in his chair when he saw Harry's eyelids flutter and the hand Severus held moved a bit. In the next second a pair of emerald green eyes were staring at him and a small smile played at his lips. Severus gave a small sigh in relief, then he hugged Harry close.

It had worked out all right he supposed. He had been grounded for a month and was to return immediately to Severus'(and his) rooms when classes were over. He had tried to argue, saying that it wasn't his fault that it had started to snow. But Severus, the big worrywart, just answered that he should always be aware of his surroundings and that all the weather signs had pointed at snow. And he had been to Hogsmeade as well, so even if the weather hadn't been his fault he still had had no business in Hogsmeade. Harry was convinced that Severus had people spying at him, how else could he know everything Harry did?

But Harry was glad, not that he would admit it, he got to spend time with his fathers, since Tom visited thrice a week now. And that was worth being grounded. He'd never admit that he preferred being grounded by Severus than spanked by Tom, that guy had the strongest hands ever.  
And he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
